The Forgotten Half
by lovinlifehatinu
Summary: Everybody knows Miley's story but what about nick? A Niely story :
1. But I Can't

Everyone, and I mean everyone, listened to Miley's side of the story but never mine. Isn't my half just as important as hers? After all two halves make a whole right? Everyone knows the story about how Miley and I broke up. How I broke her heart and crumpled her soul. But really that's just the story the tabloids tell you. The truth is that we both broke the others heart and we both wanted each other back. Neither one of us could admit it because we both told ourselves that the one didn't feel the same. Do you see where this is going? We both can't live without the other. And that's where the story begins. We met at some Disney thing and it was almost love at first site. Miley brought my brothers and I on tour with her where our crushes turned into love. It wasn't till the last week of the Best of Both Worlds tour when things got rocky. There was constant fighting over the stupidest stuff. And we broke it off.

MARCH 9, 2008

"Hey man! It's the last show!! We're going home after this one!!!" Joe was really excited.

"Joe. Chill out man. We still have to do the show. We're not leaving quite yet." Said Kevin. Everyone has wanted to go home for a week now, no duh. Miley and I have been extremely awkward with each other. We would perform together and leave for our dressing rooms as soon as we could escape the fans. The show went on and I was the first to leave of my brothers. Fans were in the audience with signs that said "Niley Forever!" and it was getting to be too much. I went to the dressing room and let a few tears fall. Joe and Kevin walked in a minute later.

"How did you get in here so fast?" Kevin didn't know. I didn't tell him yet. At first he would be a brother, then start with polite lecture about why you shouldn't date people that you work with and leave the room. Joe knew what was going on.

"Hey Kevin! There's a ice cream shop just down the road. Wanna go before the concerts over?" Kevin was defiantly suspicious but went along with it. They left me alone with my regrets.

An hour later Miley walked in the room. "Hey."

I stood up, being polite. "Um, Hey." I extended my hand for her to shake but she just ignored it.

"Um, I just wanted to say, thanks for the great tour. It was fun." It sounded like she was ending a date with someone she would never call back. I didn't say anything back. We just stared at each other awkwardly and then Miley left the room. An hour later Joe and I were in our hotel rooms alone.

"Nick. I know she broke your heart but your pretty much PMSing. Miley really isn't worth all this pain that your going through. And it hurts to see you just depressed over her,"

"Jo-"

"What I'm saying is, is that you need to get over-"

"JOE! I know that!!! But I can't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! This is my first story :/ everybody writes them so that miley is like emo and nick is like whatever :/ so I wrote this :)

I hope you like it cause it's only chapter one :)


	2. Nightmares and Alcohol

Joe just starred. Shocked at my outburst, but mostly at what I had said. They all knew this would happen, that Miley and I would get too close too soon. And when it would end, it was going to be horrible. But they were all wrong. Miley is fine and I'm broken. No one saw that one coming. "Nick, you always crash like an airplane when you fall in love. And sadly you don't survive."

"I know Joe. Trust me, I know." Joe just gave me a look of understanding and behind that was hurt. He got up and left the room. He knew there was nothing more he could say. I flopped down in the hotel bed, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. All night, thoughts of her popped into my mind. The way she loved to laugh, how she didn't care what anybody thought of her just because she was having fun and her smile. I know the last part sounded corny but it was true. We balanced each other perfectly. These thoughts some how comforted me and I drifted to sleep. Only to have a nightmare.

It started out sweet, like a dream from the past. Miley and I were having a picnic in Central Park. No one had any clue who we were. It was a beautiful and we were on a date. Then things started to go down hill. As we were driving back to the hotel where Miley was staying, we stopped for some ice cream. It was in a suburb of New York. We were paying for our ice cream when a car drove by. It had dark tinted windows and was painted black. It rolled its back window down just enough for a gun barrel to poke through. The man started firing at the pedestrians who were walking dogs or waiting in line for some ice cream. Many people screamed and dropped to the ground Miley and I did the same. But this person was experienced. They fired at the ground. I heard two people scream out. One of which was Miley. Blood was gushing from her arm in two places. I started to call for help, but no one replied. I got up and looked around. The blood of everyone but me stained the cement sidewalk. Everyone else was dead; no one could help Miley. When I rushed back to help her it was already too late. "She can't be dead yet." It was only two minutes after the shooting. And that's when I woke up. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and my hands were shaking. My mind was filled with pictures. Miley, alive one minute and gone the next. The blood staining the sidewalk and the gun poking out of the window. The bangs echoed in my head like a bad symphony. I got out of bed and raced to the bathroom. I threw up everything in my body. I felt like I was throwing myself away, into a toilet.

When I was done, I didn't want to move. The hard linoleum floor was more comfortable then the bed in my room. I just laid there. Crumpled up next to the toilet. Not giving a damn if I looked like an alcoholic or not.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okay guys, sorry i know that it was a typical miley gettin hurt chapter but it kinda just felt right :)

And sorry if my line isn't rite :/ (the one above that seperates the story and this part)

So I'm hoping that you'll like this chapter and i'll try to get one posted tomorow but don't be surprised if it's thursday :/

(Just started high school otherwise it would be tomorow for sure :/)


	3. Panic Attack

That morning mom came I to wake everyone up. I could faintly hear her open the door to my bedroom and walk over to my bed. "Nicky, sweetie. It's time to get up." She reached over to rub my shoulder, her hands hit blanket. She started to pull all the blankets off the bed. Searching for me and thinking the worse. "Nick this isn't funny. Where are you?" She started to walk around the room, frantically searching for me. I just laid on the floor. It was hard and cold, like the world I was starting to know. Then the door opened. "Nick! Oh my goodness! Sweetie are you alright? How is your blood sugar? When was the last time you checked it?" questions were just pouring out of her mouth. I just looked at her from where I was laying in her arms. I was too tired to do anything. That's when mom called dad into the room. It woke up Kevin and he rushed into the room. He looked around quickly, not knowing where to look. His eyes found us. I must have looked pretty bad because his eyes got wide.

"Nick! Mom what's going on?" Tears were pouring down her face and she just shook her head. Tears silently rolled out of the corners of my eyes. I used all of my energy to reach up and wipe a tear away. She just smiled at me. Moments later Dad walked in. He was still groggy and didn't know what was going on.

"Yes darling?"

"I think something is wrong with nick. Kevin, will you go get his diabetes stuff please? Honey, help me get him to his bed. He looks really pale." Dad picked me up, with some trouble at first. Then mom helped out. They gently laid my in my bed. Kevin handed Mom my diabetes kit. I just watched as she pricked my finger and took my blood sugar. "It's normal." Everyone started to breathe again. It was like one of those ER shows.

"Nick, you need to tell me what happened and you need to tell me now." Dad was pissed. He tried to play it cool but it was obvious in his face.

"Dad. Why don't you let him get some sleep first, he looks pretty exhausted." Dad just looked around. At first at me, then at Kevin, and last Mom. He smiled just a little. Mom was just smiling at him. Telling him that everything was going to be alright with no words. Dad just turned and left the room. Mom followed him out, but Kevin stayed for just a second longer.

"You owe me. You have to tell me what's going on Nick. Everyone just had a heart attack. Rest, but tell me when we're on the bus." Kevin looked mad too, but he had a point. And he deserved to know. I drifted in and out of sleep. Every time I woke up I saw a gun pointing at me. Every time I slept, I saw her blood on the cement. I wouldn't continue this way. I got out of bed and went to face the family.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okay, i know this is super late but im super sorry :( i will definately try to have the next chapter by today or tomorow.

And please review. I can't improve the story if i don't get feed back.

Thanks for taking the time to read :)


	4. Breakfast with a Side of Guilt

I walked into the room where everyone was sitting around and eating their breakfast. Joe was the first to notice me. His mouth was half full of waffles and he was mid chew. I couldn't help but smile. He gave me a small thumbs up and turned back around. He knew I was getting ready to take some heat.

"Nickolas." Dad acknowledged my presence. Everyone but Joe looked up from their plates.

"Nick sweetie, why don't you sit down. You were only in bed for about an hour." I took a seat next to Joe. He was going to be most understanding. "Do you want some toast?" Mom was trying to get me to eat something, I knew I was just going to throw it up later.

"No thanks." My voice was hoarse and very rough.

"Nick. I know you are not feeling the best but you need to explain to us what happened this morning. You gave everyone quite a scare." Dad was serious, angry and concerned all at the same time.

"I had a nightmare. Everything was over for us. We were all homeless and on the street. Mom and Dad, you guys were old and sick and the world around us was cruel. It just made me sick to my stomach so I threw up in the toilet and didn't feel like moving. And last night I didn't get back to sleep so this morning I was really really tired. I'm really sorry that I scared everyone."

"Nick, that's never going to happen. Our family is strong and your brothers and yourself are too talented to let any of that happen. Our family will be fine." Dad was almost in tears but he wasn't going to let them fall. Joe just patted me on the back as if to say, it's going to be okay man, but it really was a, your going to tell me what happened later right? Kevin was looking at me not buying it at all. And Mom and Dad took it to stop the tears.

"I'm just going to go and start packing." I started to get up when Kevin chimed in.

"Hey, I think I'll help you out. You still look a little tired and there's tons to pack."

"Thanks man." I gave him a smile but it would be gone in a moment. We walked into my room and started packing clothes. It was nothing but silence for a few minutes, Kevin was the first to break it.

"Nick. What's seriously going on right now. Honestly, I know you wouldn't have slept by the toilet because of the load of shit you gave Mom and Dad. Tell me and don't lie." He was defiantly pissed. Not wanting to make him madder I told him the whole story. Everything from the asking to be alone in the hotel room, and the dream and why I didn't respond at all this morning.

When I finished, he just sat there, thinking. "You loved her. She didn't love you back. Nick, That's all you had to say. I get it, you're just not ready to get over her." He gave me a hug, knowing that I needed it and then looked at me with all the love he had in him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was finished on time!!! I know the hug thing was kinda gay but it's just kinda like what else could he do :) and nick did need that hug :)

so im hoping to publish the next chapter on tuesday at the latest, send me a message or review if you want it faster.

I owe you guys that much for being so late with the last one :(


	5. Lies

We have been at home for a few days now. Both Mom and Dad were watching me. I hadn't been myself for the last few days, but that's because of my lack of sleep. I couldn't blink without seeing her crumpled on the cement with her blood surrounding her. It made me sick. Kevin knew why I wasn't eating and why I was constantly excusing myself to go to my room. He just left me alone knowing I had to take my own time doing this. Joe knew something was up but just gave me my space. The whole house had been secretly watching me. I felt like I was robbing a bank every time I went to get a glass of water. So I just stayed in my room. I never ate, I never slept, I would just sit on my bed and write songs or think, mostly about her. But then one night I wrote this.

The way you didn't care

How you always knew

That I was thinking of you

The way your laughter was like music

Or how the highlights in your hair looked

When the sun shined just right

Your smile in your eyes

And how music was most important to you

But most of, what I remember most,

Is that I still love you.

It wasn't a song at all. More like a poem than anything, but it was all true. And some where, I could hear Kevin shouting, he never will.

(Denise's point of view)

"The Nick situation was getting bad. He is rapidly losing weight and spends all his time in his room. What am I supposed to think Kevin? You and I both know that our son would never do drugs but what if this Miley thing pushed him to it? Are we supposed to believe that he really isn't over Miley? They're teenagers, they don't love."

"That's the thing Mom. He's not. Nick would never do drugs. I can't believe that you would think that he would even consider something like that. He can't get over Miley and he never will!"

"Yea, why would Nick do drugs? He would rather be this miserable his whole life then resort to that type of thing. It's makes no sense." Joe was involved now too. This was going to tear the family apart, and I was NOT going to let that happen.

"Look. You boys are close and we understand that but-" We all stopped. Kevin started to play with his phone, Joe played with his fingers and I wiped away the few tears that had escaped. Kevin (sr.) got up and left the room. He had no more energy left.

"Why do you guys lie to yourselves? Why do you try to lie to my face? Honestly! Mom I am not doing drugs! Kevin and Joe, I AM over Miley. You all tell yourself these lies that aren't true. Ha! I'm the youngest but you guys are the ones that need to grow up!!" And with that Nick left the room. And there were repeated thuds in the room above.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY!!! new chapter!!! hahaha :) had writers block on this one but all the credit goes to jenna :) don't be surprised when she gets a character :)

And please review. Seriously need them!! Thanks to the people who do though :)

Next chapter will be on wednesday or thursday but i can pretty much garentee wednesday because i have an idea!!!


	6. A Broken Family

(Nick's point of View)

I ran to my room, packing some of my clothes in a bag. I was not going to live like this. I was going to leave. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "I'm moving out. You guys have all gone insane. I am going to live with Jenna and her family."

"Nick. You can't be serious. One argument and you decide to run away? We didn't raise you to be like that." Mom was going to cry. Dad was already at her side.

"I've been dealing with it all month. And when my own family starts to talk behind my back, I think that it's a good time for me to grow up." With that said, Mom burst into tears. Joe was the first one to do anything. He got up and walked over.

"Be careful out there man, It's dangerous, I'll miss you." With that he hugged me tight for a split moment and patted me on the back. Kevin got up and put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"If you are running away, you are not walking. I'll drive you." I couldn't say anything. It was like Joe and Kevin understood, Mom was still in tears, Dad just glared at me, expecting me to just drop my bags and go back to my room, but I didn't. Instead I followed Kevin out the door and to my new life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okayy :) definatly going to write another one tonight :) loving this part!!!

And I know the Jonas family is way to tight to let any of this happen but it fit.

So my appoligizes :) hahaha

The next chapter will definatly be posted tonight, I love to write right now!!!!


	7. Quesidillos

Kevin pulled into Jenna's driveway about a hour later. "Nick, before you leave, just keep in mind, you're still young. You may feel like you're at the top but you never really are."

"Even if your at the top, live like your at the bottom." I whispered, and then I got out of the car. The walk to her door seemed like forever. I stood in front her door and took a breath. I squared my shoulders and knocked on the door. It was a minute before I heard laughter bouncing down the stairs. A girl with curly hair much like my own answered the door.

"Hey." She answered with a smile. This felt wrong, she was one of Miley's best friends, and I was going to live with her?

"Hey." I gave her the best smile I could, the look on her face told me that she knew it was fake.

"Umm, why don't you come inside and I'll show you to your room." I stepped into the house, smells from nature instantly met me. She walked me up the stairs and down the hall where she stopped. "This is your room here and mine is right here." Her room was right across from mine. "You can use the dresser and stuff of course. The only thing you can't do is paint the room.

"Thanks." Was the only thing I could say. What was I supposed to do? Living with Jenna would be extremely awkward. We have only met each other twice. Jenna slipped into her room and closed the door. I cold hear Panic! At the disco playing through the walls. I walked into my room setting my stuff on the bed. I sat down next to it, wanting to sleep, but knowing I wouldn't be able to. I got up and knocked on Jenna's door. I didn't know what to say, I just didn't want to sit in my room alone like I had been for a month. Inside the room the music stopped and she answered the door.

"Um, do you need something?" This was defiantly awkward.

"I was just wondering when dinner was. Kind of a long trip and I'm a little hungry.

"Well, it's usually around five. Do you think you could wait for maybe a half hour?"

"Yeah of course, and um, I'm just wondering, what is for dinner?"

She answered without a hesitation. "Chicken Quesadillos."

"What are those?"

"Quesadieas. My family just calls them that."

"Okay thanks." I said and started to turn away.

"Hey Nick, Why did you and Miley break up? I know it's kinda personal but it all happened so fast and nobody really knows why. Plus it looks like your still kinda down about it."

"It just became about everyone else and not us anymore. That's all."

"Thanks for telling me, and if you need to talk, just tell me. I know that's what a million people have told you but they don't know both halves of the story."

I smiled at her, it was a real smile, not like the one I gave earlier. "Thanks Jenna." She went in her room and I went back to mine. Feeling my heart slightly heal.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it's kinda turning into that Bella/Jacob thing in twilight but it just fits and it will work its self out in the story.

Yes, Jenna's family really does call them Quesadillos

and Jenna!!! I got rid of your brother and replaced him with Nick :) your brothers room is Nick's in the story but with different paint :)

Next Chapter

I wanna say tonight or tomorow but i need to slow down on writing otherwise this will end to quickly :/

so tomorow or friday :)

Review please? they help A LOT!!!!


	8. Three AM

I ate dinner with Jenna's family that night. Something I haven't done in a while. I knew in the end I would sleep by a toilet throwing them up all night, but to me it was almost worth it. After dinner I helped wash the dishes and clean up, and then went back to my room. I was tired of staying in a room all day. The scenery never changing, I swear I was going mad. I got up and knocked on Jenna's door, that's all I really knew of the house.

"Hey." She answered the door with a smile.

"Hey. Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure. Come on in." Her room was bright and cheerful. I couldn't help but be happy. Her walls were painted a bright pink, orange, blue and green. She had pictures of her and some of her friends on the walls and I disco ball hanging from the ceiling. I sat down on the stool in her room and she sat on the bed across from me. "So what's up?" she asked as she crossed her legs and leaned against the wall.

"Just needed some new scenery. Life gets boring when you live in a fish bowl."

"I would never know. I always thought you and Miley never minded. You both were so nice to your fans, put everything into your shows and love what you do. I never hang out with Miley and her famous friends. They're all too self adsorbed. I prefer to be the girl that reminds her of life when all the cameras are gone."

"It's not that bad, I just feel like I'm on display for everyone. Sometimes you just want to run away but you can't because then you've cracked. And have you ever met someone who has done something so amazing for you that you want to walk to the ends of the earth for them? And I'm not talking about Miley, but that's what we both feel for our fans. We would still be living a boring life if it weren't for them. And when someone cares that much for you, no matter how many people there are, you just want to give them your life. It is the weirdest feeling in the world, but I love it."

Jenna just sat there for a few seconds. At first I thought I said too much, but then she looked up and smiled. "That's really amazing of both of you. I kinda get why there's never a moment where Miley doesn't want to be on tour."

"That's how I always feel, not all people do but they should, and that's why Miley, Joe, Kevin and myself like to think of ourselves differently then the rest."

"And you guys are." The night went on, Jenna and I talked about everything, her life, my own, music we liked, who we admired most and what we thought of the future. At some point Jenna looked at the clock.

"Do you realize that it's three in the morning?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." By now we had both moved to the floor. Facing each other with smiles on our faces when Jenna yawned.

"I think we better go to bed, we need to get some sleep or I don't know about you but I am a freaking bear in the morning if I don't get enough sleep." She laughed a little but I knew she was dead serious.

"Yea. I'm just going to believe you on that one." We both got up and walked to the door. She held the door open as we stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight."

I didn't want to leave, this was turning into more than just a friendship. Before I thought about anything, before I walked away, I looked at her, smiled and kissed her. "Sweet dreams." Was all I said before I went to my room, leaving her surprised in the doorway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I GOT IT DONE!!!!!

That was kinda of a awkward chapter to write. JENNA IS MY BEST FRIEND.

Really awkward to write about her getting kissed :/ but i really liked this chapter :)

for those of you who did not read the author's note, sorry that this was late :/ Nothing was flowing right :/

Next chapter will be on Monday or Tuesday because I am not going to write on weekends :) those are my days that i don't think about the story :)

and to jenna, we still need to write that amazing chapter :) I love you and this story would have ended a long time ago with out you :)


	9. Bathroom Floors

(NICK'S POINT OF VIEW)

I went to bed that night thinking everything inside of me was fixed. I had forgotten about Miley, about the dream, about home. My mind was nothing but thoughts of Jenna. The way her lips felt on mine, the way the shock traveled through her lips to mine. I don't know if I should, but I almost loved the feeling. That night I didn't think that nightmare would be waiting for me. That night I fell asleep for the first time in a while, but it came with a price. The blood, the dead bodies and everything came back full force. My eye's flew open and I ran to the bathroom. I wouldn't be sleeping in bed tonight.

(JENNA'S POINT OF VEIW)

I woke up, and thought someone was breaking in. I rolled out of bed, half awake to go see where the noise was coming from. Right as I walked out of my room, I looked across the hall to see that someone was in the bathroom. I went into Nick's room to try to wake him up. I walked silently over to the bed, pulled back the blankets, to find no one there. I didn't know what to do at first. Maybe he had left me, when suddenly it clicked. The terrible noises were coming from Nick. He was in the bathroom.

The bathroom door was unlocked, so I walked in to find him sitting next to the toilet looking like he needed sleep. He looked miserable.

(NICK'S POINT OF VIEW)

Jenna walked into the bathroom, she must have been shocked or completely disgusted. I didn't blame her, I knew how I looked. At that moment, I threw up in the toilet only adding to my embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Jenna was standing in the doorway paralyzed momentarily, but then she walked over and knelt next to me. I was shaking, probably had puke on my arms and on my face, but she looked like she didn't care. I just shook my head yes. "Does this happen a lot or something?" she looked kinda worried.

"Yes, I guarantee I will be here all night." My voice was like sandpaper.

(JENNA'S POINT OF VIEW)

I couldn't just leave him there. I got up to get him a glass of water. I could tell this was going to be a long night. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just go back to bed and get some sleep." After seeing him looking so miserable, I couldn't just go to bed.

"No. I'm not going to leave. I'll go get a pillow and blanket."

(NICK'S POINT OF VIEW)

Well at least she was trying to act like I wasn't throwing up. She left the room to get the pillow and blanket, I just laid on the floor. The cold felt good on my forehead. Jenna walked back into the room with two pillows and a ton of colorful tie blankets. "I only need one pillow, the floor feels really good."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you throw your guts up all night and just go into my room and sleep like a baby? Sorry, but if that's what you think you're not as smart as I thought you were. I am staying, Even if that means I stay up all night with you." I tried to protest but I knew that nothing was going to change her mind.

"Okay." She handed me one of the pillows and two tie blankets and laid there the rest of the night with me. We both drifted to sleep and the nightmare did not come back. In the morning she was still there when I didn't think she would be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JENNA HELPED ME WRITE THIS ONE :) all of the Jenna's point of views is parts that she wrote.

This is Jenna! and yes, i am a terrible writer. (: you would not believe how long it took me to write my parts! (:

hahahah :) Nicholle again and Jenna is lying :) it did take forever but only because we went on Youtube :)

So the next chapter will be on tuesday or wednesday and if its late blame honor society cause that means my mind was blown :)


	10. Awkward Times

"Good morning." I whispered as Jenna looked over at me. She looked at me like I was crazy at first. She looked around and remembered everything that happened.

"Was that all just a dream that we both had? Or did it really happen?"

"It really happened."

Her eyes closed for a minute, "Shit. That was straight from a drama or something." A smile spread across her face. I laughed at exactly true it was.

"Jenna! Are you in there? I gotta drop a load!" Jenna's Dad was at the door.

"Okay, you have got to hide. Get in the shower. And sorry for what you are about to hear." She quickly got up and hid the blankets and pillows. "Yes! Just give me one more minute!" I quickly got up and stood in the shower. I knew this looked terribly wrong. Jenna opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Holy baby Jesus! I got to go." A few minutes later there were noises that no one should ever hear. I was paralyzed. When he finished he Washed his hands and left the room. I could hear him shouting down the hallway, "Oh and Jenna! Get that Nick Johnson boy outta bed. It's almost noon."

I stepped put of the bathroom, my face must have looked bad because the moment Jenna saw me she started laughing. "No Details." Was all she said as she walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okayy!!! it's really short but i was in a good mood and had to right something!!!!!

Next chapter i will try to write tonight but i may not write it till tomorow :/ we'll see how my writing skills are doing today :)


	11. Reality

I now spent almost every night in Jenna's room. Sometimes we would talk and other times we wouldn't. Jenna and I were getting close, and not in a friend way. We both hated when we had to say goodnight. The nightmare stayed away most of the time, but when it came back, it wasn't so bad. I would just wake up and crawl into bed with Jenna. Thank the Lord that her dad didn't feel the need to check on either of us in the morning. I always slept better next to Jenna.

That night, Jenna and I were sitting on her bed talking. Just about anything. "Have you ever thought about taking your purity ring?" She looked dead serious, but I just laughed. She twisted around in my arms and looked at me like I was insane. "So is that a no?" I just laughed harder at that one.

"Jenna, I am a teenage boy run by my hormones. Believe it or not I have.  
Sometimes you just want to save that part of yourself for someone who you truly love."

"What about me? Do you love me?"

"Maybe." I just looked at her and smiled. She reached up for a kiss and I gave it to her. We had forgotten about talking. We were both kinda starting to get into it. We were laying in her bed, locked at the lips, when she rolled over onto me. She broke the kiss and looked at me for a moment. Her arms were on either side of my head and her legs were parallel. Then she started to slowly undo the buttons on my shirt. I didn't stop her at first. I was thinking "Maybe I do love this girl, but how will I know without getting to that level?" We went back to kissing. My shirt was on her floor when I rolled over onto her. I pulled her shirt over her head when I saw Miley's face in my mind. I could hear her voice in my head telling me that what I was doing was wrong. I only tasted Miley's lips at that point, only heard her voice, only saw her eyes. I broke the kiss and got off the bed. I started to put on my shirt. She just looked at me. I couldn't tell you what she was thinking for the life of me. I kissed her on the lips, hoping they would be hers and not Miley's.

"I'm not ready for that yet. And I don't think you are either. Goodnight and I'm sorry." She just nodded her head. No emotion on her face. I just left the room after that, shutting the door behind me. That night the nightmare came back. I was running for the toilet again, I was stayed there all night, on the bathroom floor, but Jenna never came. I think that maybe she understood, and that's why she was so mad. I basically just left her for Miley, a girl who doesn't love me back. In a very strange sense, I was okay with that.

(JENNA'S POINT OF VIEW)

I knew what was happening. I didn't feel pain or hurt. But I didn't feel totally nice either. I heard Nick throwing up later in the night. But I satyed where I was, knowing that every touch of mine was Miley's to him. I feel asleep to the sounds of Nick putting everything he had into the toilet. When I woke up, I went to check on him before I ate breakfast, he was passed out by the toilet. I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Was the reply. The voice on the other end sounded like they had just

"Hey Miley. This is Jenna and I need to talk to you about something."

"No problem." She paused to blow her nose quickly. "What's going on?"

"It's about Nick."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. Honestly have you ever tried to write about your best friend getting it on?

yea, it's a first for me too. But she seems perfectly fine about it, just be thankful she didn't write it or this story would be rated XXX.

hahahah :) just kidding :) I love you Jenna!!!!

So the next chapter will be on Thusday of Friday

Excited to write this one :)


	12. I'm Sorry

I woke up to next to the toilet like I had so many times before. I started to sit up and stretch, that's when I heard Jenna talking about me.

"He still loves you." Was all I heard at first. I was thrown into shock, I never told her anything like that. Who was she telling this to? Maybe a reporter, a magazine? She went on, spilling things that I've never told her and some that I did. Was she really that mad about what happened last night? I started to listen closer, "Some nights he just gets so sick, he sleeps by the toilet when he does and he used to never eat." There was a pause. The other person must have been speaking. "Okay, so why don't you come over tonight?" What the hell did she think she was doing! I pulled out my cell phone and texted Joe.

"Is there anyway that you could meet me at Jenna's tonight? I think she invited a reporter over and it would be awesome to have you there." Is what it read. I hit send and waited for a reply. I stood up and stretched more, waiting for Joe to text me back. I almost walked out of the bathroom when my phone vibrated.

"No problem. See you tonight." Was all it said. I felt less mad just texting Joe. I haven't talked to any of them for almost a month. It felt good to say that I missed them, but then I remembered Jenna on the phone. I opened the bathroom door and knocked on hers.

"Hey Nick." She answered the door casually, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Who were you on the phone with?" I was dying to hear her say a reporter, but instead she said that it was just a friend. She had some guts to lie to my face like that. "Well is it okay if Joe meets us for dinner tonight? I haven't seen him in forever and I really want to see him."

"Sure. Is that all?" I just nodded my head yes. She closed the door as I exiled myself to my room. So this is where everything ends up in the end, in a bed. I was laying there, it was never new to me. Thoughts poured out me, turning into songs in my head. After a few of them I grabbed some paper and a pen. I wrote down everything. When I was done. I looked at it. There were scribbles where I messed up, lines crossed out like scars and some holes in the paper where I pressed too hard. Then I realized what was on the page. It looked just like my heart. It had scars, crossed out love lines and holes in some places, but then it hit me. Those things were all repairable, I had no reason for not eating or ever sleeping. Those were the scars I had placed there myself. The crossed out love lines were old girlfriends who became hit songs. And the holes were Miley and not having her here. Then I looked at it again, and there was no room for Jenna, but her heart probably looked like this because of me. For the first time, I got up to face my problems. I knocked on Jenna's door for the second time that day.

"What is it Nick?" She seemed kind of mad now. I took a deep breath and paused. Her anger was only getting more obvious. Then before I thought about it anymore I said it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for last night, I'm sorry for leaving you for a girl who will never love me, I'm sorry for breaking your heart." We stood there for minute or two, we looked at each in her doorway. Then she started to close the door again.

"I have to think about this Nick. Give me some time." And then the door closed. And in that messed up piece of paper, there was now room for Jenna.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, kind of a dramtic part. Damn Chick Flicks.

And Jenna is NOT that dramatic. She's just not unless you make her. It just fit the story really well :)

Next chapter is more than likely going to be tomorow :) i love writing this story!!!!

But it's coming to a end :( so if you have any ideas for a story you want me to write just leave a review with what you want :)

i will definately read them all :)

just because im in this mood

xoxo,

Nicholle :)


	13. Miley

Later that night there was a knock on the door. I let Jenna get because it wasn't my house and because it was probably the reporter. That's when I heard Joe say hello to Jenna and walk into the house. I just felt like laying there. I didn't move off my bed. Jenna would show him where to go.

"He's in there." I heard Jenna say as she went into her room. That's when the door opened a crack and Joe walked in.

You make me drive all the way up here for a nice dinner with your brother and you don't even come down to greet me. You're normal again!" I just laughed and sat up.

"No. I knew that Jenna would show you where to go. It's nice to see ya Joe." I got up and gave him a "man hug" as he preferred to call them.

"So what's the real story? Why am I here? I know you didn't miss me that much." A smile spread across his face. I motioned for him to sit down. My face was blank.

"It all started when I moved in, Jenna and I started talking and growing closer. And not to long ago we started dating, well two nights ago things got serious. We started talking, and then we stopped and things started-" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing. I heard Jenna leave her room to go get the door. "Long story short, that's a reporter at the door." Joe started clenching and unclenching his fists. Pissed was written all over his face.

"She would really do that to you? Who the hell does she think she is?" Outside the door we heard two pairs of feet walk into Jenna's room. And then one left right away. Joe got up and tore open the door. He caught Jenna closing the door behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was instantly shocked. "I'm was going to make dinner for us." She tried to look innocent.

"Who's in that room?" Joe had her cornered.

"See for yourself." Was all she said before she ducked under Joe's arm and left for the kitchen.

(JOE'S POINT OF VIEW)

I opened the door, not seeing anyone at first, and then someone sniffled. The bed was pushed against the wall and sitting on it was Miley. Her eyes were red and blotchy, her hands were shaking and her nose was running. I walked more into the room closing the door behind me, Nick didn't need to hear any of this. "Miley." I whispered. "What happened?" She looked up from her shoes to look at me.

"Everything. And I lost it all." I sat down on the bed beside her, and held her hand.

"What are you talking about? What did you lose?" I felt so bad seeing her sitting there, destroyed. A few tears escaped and she took a deep breath before she told me everything. She told me why she was here, what happened before, and all of the misery that she had been in. When she finished my arm was around her and her head was on my chest. "You know he still loves you right? After you two broke up he never ate and he started to never sleep. Some nights he would stay by the toilet for days, others he spent all day in his room, just writing. He was never really some what normal until he got away from the family. But even then, all he would do was sit there. Look off into no where. It was like he was dead, that's why I know that he still needs you. And I'm pretty sure Jenna Brought you to here to talk to him so he's in his room and if you ask me, he needs you right now." I gave her a hug and left the room.

(NICK'S POINT OF VIEW)

Joe hadn't come back for a while now. I was fine by myself. He would want me to tell him what happened between me and Jenna and I wasn't ready for that. But I also wasn't ready for what walked through the door. "Nick?" Miley was there. Standing in my doorway. I got up and gave her a fake smile, she didn't need to know.

"Hey." I pulled her into my arms for a friend hug. It wasn't meant to be anything more and I knew she didn't want it to be, but then that's what she made it. She pulled me pulled me closed and rested her head on my chest. She cringed a little at how my bones stuck out from under my skin but she still held on. She pulled away then, way to fast and looked at me.

"We need to talk."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that was a way serious chapter :(

I had to bring Joe back :) he's my man!!!! he needed to be in the story more :)

i need to stop ending the story with people saying stuff :/ it's mean to you guys.

so next chapter will be Monday or Tuesday!! i don't write on weekends! sunday is a day of rest and im gonna take it! :)

Still need story ideas!! leave a reiview if there's something else you want me to write about :)


	14. Puppy Love

We laid on my bed for hours, just like we used to do. Her head was on my chest and she was in my arms, it was all just natural. That night we both learned that we loved each other this whole time, never really over each other. But nobody ever said a word. We laid there all night and eventually she drifted to sleep. She was so beautiful, she always was, but as she laid there I knew why we broke up. It was never about us, it was always about the other people in our lives. The paparazzi, our families, our friends, our fans and the fame. As long as we both were so successful, this would never work. I gently moved her, so that her head was now on a pillow I pulled the blanket over her body and placed my lips on her forehead.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and I kissed her. I left the room and knocked on Jenna's door. This was something that was ours and nobody else had anything to say about it. She answered the door with her hair up and in her pajamas.

"Hey." She whispered. I kissed her right then and there. Then without breaking the kiss I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her bed, to finish what I started. We didn't sleep that night. When we were done we laid there like Miley and I were just hours ago. She didn't say anything till the sunshine shined through the window. She looked around, almost like she didn't believe it was morning, like she didn't want it to come. Our clothes were scattered on the floor next to her bed and her blankets were messed up and most of the pillows were next to the clothes.

"What about Miley?"

At first I looked at her like she was insane, but then the sunshine hit her highlights just right and I melted. "Who am I laying next to now and who is still sleeping, and who do I plan on staying with till the earth crumbles? And if you say Miley I'm getting dressed right now because you must know something I don't."

At first she smiled and then she started to kiss my chest. She went up till I kissed her. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Jenna! Is Nick in there?" It was Joe.

We both froze, not speaking, not breathing not moving. But then he opened the door. At first he looked for the around the room, he saw the clothes on the floor but it didn't click until he saw us in the bed. He stayed cool, acting like we were just talking. "Um, when your done I need to talk to you about something, I'll be in the kitchen." And just as fast as he appeared, he was gone. I kissed Jenna and got out of the bed. I put on my clothes and left the room. Joe was waiting at the table just like he promised, he was looking at the table playing with a quarter.

"Joe. I'm sorry, but-" Joe looked up, and the quarter stopped spinning.

"Nick, I know things happen but the difference is that you wouldn't have broke that promise if she meant nothing to you, and that's why I don't care."

"Thanks. What do you think Mom and Dad will do when I tell them?" I knew I should be terrified thinking that I had to tell my parents, but I wanted to.

"They'll ask if you used protection, you did right?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Of course Joe. I wouldn't ruin her life by getting her pregnant."

"Well then, mostly, they are going to be disappointed but what parent isn't? You know that they'll still love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because your hard not to love. Just ask Miley."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well the break is over. I think. This chapter didn't come to me till a few hours ago but i hope it was worth the wait.

Next Chapter:

by friday for sure

ps: this chapter was called puppy love because it's real.


End file.
